smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Two Shell Treaty (2006 Series)
If you click on the one beside the third trivia, scroll down to the bottom and look at some of the comments.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 00:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) That's only a rumour. Alvin would've made a blog post on his DA account to show when Episode 9 is being released. Also, welcome back, Moon! Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 10:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Those people are aggresive that the ninth episode isn't released. Future Beetle September 21, 2010 (UTC) agreed. but I learned this through a friends blog on another wiki I go to.... Tails6000 02:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It might be release this month or this year. Future Beetle September 21, 2010 (UTC) If it wasn't released this year Alvin would've been dead... Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 09:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 believe so.... Tails6000 12:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Alvin is still in progress with episode 9 but I don't think its release yet. Future Beetle September 22, 2010 (UTC) Only time can tell. But's annoying, when somebody saying, like: "Make episode 9, please" or "Where's episode 9?" I hate it! SonicSSBB Alvin and his close friends all hate it. I don`t like to see it either. Don`t they know that Alvin`s actually human and needs some time to himself? Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 15:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 So yeah we were waiting for a year for episode 9 comes out.Future Beetle Guys! Keep looking at episode 9 page, because I found spam right about now! SonicSSBB That's why I go to Facebook to check the wall post in Super Mario Bros Z. Future Beetle October 13, 2010 What's the Facebook page? Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 20:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Wow... I don`t think it was too hard to get this article to be more popular... Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 11:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 i know why Alvin's taking so long! he keeps making furry porn, and hes stalling SMBZ, cant wait till Subcon arc SuperYaridovich999 00:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) In case you didn`t read a past post Alvin had, he said he needed to sort things out before he could continue on SMBZ. I'll have to give a 10:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 now he is making pictures of Krystal and other foxes from video games, Mecha Mrio and i see new photos of his furry porn on his DeviantART, it is really annoying SuperYaridovich999 14:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) OK, seriously: STOP RANTING NOW. I saw that you posted a comemnt to try and get him to stop, well it`s not helping. Imagine if you were running a big series and also made art and you were being ranted by a little jacka** who didin`t understand that you have a life and a job. That`s pretty much how he`s doing. I'll have to give a 15:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Y DO PEOPE THINK SILVER SAVES THE HEROES!!!! SLIVER ISNT A CHARACTER IN SMBZ!!!! SuperYaridovich999 11:44, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Man, I hate those idiots with stupid theories and ideas. I never guessing, what to expect in next episode. Those idiots are not suppose to be SMBZ fans, if they keep saying dumb things. Joker's name, Cheating's my game! The main article of Episode 9 is now protected for Adminès-only to edit, due to constant spamming. Sorry, but I cannot stand it any more with these people and their false information! I'll have to give a 17:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 will you unlock it after episode 9's release Yes, it will be unlocked once episode 9 is released and has a well-run-down description. I'll have to give a 19:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Ugh! I just saw page with theories about episode 9 from unkwon person and I really, REALLY PISSED OFF! When people stop writing some c*** here? Joker's name, Cheating's my game! I wonder if you noticed that it was a forum 'page? I added forum theory pages for a reason. I'll have to give a 12:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 (facepalm) Oh, man... How I could be so stupid...? I'm very sorry about that... It won't happen again, I promise. Joker's name, Cheating's my game. Thank you. I'll have to give a 14:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Actually, while Silver isn't a character in SMBZ now, it would be cool to see him appear in a future season. Getting back on topic, has Alvin mentioned anything about 9 recently? I'm just thinking, he promised that he wouldn't wait another 16 months before he releases another episode and his time is almost up. Has he said this could happen? Jackleton 20:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) he made a joke about it coming out on april first Draycos 17:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) In that case, it'll probably come out on April 2nd. Jackleton, Baron of the Binoculars. 18:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... but Alvin has confirmed Silver and Donkey Kong are not in the series, but has confirmed that Geno and Mallow are. O Rly? 08:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) We're spending three years of waiting for Episode 9 to comes out. Future Beetle April, 11 (UTC) It hasn't been three years, just 16 months. The exact time it took episode 7 to come out. I'm no longer certain Alvin is being held up making this episode by his life and all that, since he blogs on DA about how well he's doing on Pokemon Black and White. Let's face it, I think he's going to let us down. Jackleton, Baron of the Binoculars. 07:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) For God's Sake, stop writing depressing comments! It's starting to get on my nerves! I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan What? I'm just speaking my mind. You can't deny it's probably the truth and to deny it anyway is blissless ignorance. Jackleton, Baron of the Binoculars. 10:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I' makin a spinoff for SBMZ, and I'm for the Pokemon series too, as well as me helping my friend, Delgatron, on DeviantART with his 2 series, War For Energon and Super Dion Bros, you what you said is just merely an excuse. I baked you a pie! Oh boy, what flavour? Pie Flavour!!!!! 07:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Show Alvin The youtube Video Super Mario Bros Z Episode 9 Part 1 By CalDPyromancer, that will get him to make it. 06:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No, it won't... He is already making Episode 9 in his free time, he comfirmed it on DeviantART. Helium Balloon is Angry 11:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Alvin confirmed he has free time >.> See his DA post about the 3DS >.> Good News! O.K. when I was on Facebook, I went to the Super Mario Bros Z page, and it commented that Alvin confirmed Episode 9 to be out by this year. I LIKE MOUNTAIN DEW!!! "BOOM!!!' 01:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for being rude, but are you telling the true? I just asking. Because, sometimes it's hard to believe. Joker's name, Cheating's my game I'm not sure if it is true, can you please go on his YouTube accounts and some other websites or maybe Facebook to see if that statement Is true? --HEY! GET OFF OF MY PROFILE PAGE! IT"S A 40 DOLLAR VALUE! 19:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Alvin recently wrote on DA that he cleaned out his gallery and is now focusing on more important things...AKA episode 9. He's going to give us fans what we want. Jmkrebs30, November 10, 2011 I certainly hope so. Phew! I couldn't hold in the rage much longer. *rage disipated* 08:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Jones your wife has said she's lost her cheque-book. Thanks for the good news! 8:44 November 11, 2011 Fake Episode 9 Some guy named caldpyromancer tricked SMBZ fans on youtube, well of course it is 15 minutes long and says Super Mario Bros Z Episode 9, instead of episode 9, it's just some video that shows a fat guy without a shirt on, that's just wrong. 23:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) XD I'll have to give a 11:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I lol'd. I had shockwaves over spread to my upper forearm! At the end it says "Gay Fuel. Get fired up. gayfuel.com" with an impressive artwork of a can. 23:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I tried flagging the video, but the video is still isn't removed. Mariorocks10 02:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The fake Episode 9 is now private 21:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Naming Episode 9 Hmmm... This episode may need to come up with a name does it? If it already does, You (Yes you reader) should ignore this by now. I would like to name this: "Life or Death?", Any problems (You may report problems to me and add more name ideas here, But it may not be reports like "This episode already has a name to be planned on!", I will check out, And if i find the problem is true to be here, There is a great chance this kind of thing will be deleted) A SMBZ fan, -Final508 20:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Whoever put that Alvin has 'temporily cancelled SMBZ' and such is wrong, I'm a member on DeviantART myself (And Mecha Mario), and I and Mecha Mario know that he has NOT cancelled SMBZ. I baked you a pie! Oh boy, what flavour? Pie Flavour!!!!! 14:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I bet you that Alvin is finishing the Mecha Sonic Saga thats why Alvin is taking long. No, he's on break. HEY! GET OFF OF MY PROFILE PAGE! IT"S A 40 DOLLAR VALUE!...that means you Supersonic! 00:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) SMBZ is not cancelled. Alvin said himself he plans on continuing the series someday and to be patient. sigh...... We are doomed No way is ol Alvinearthworm going to make this episode within this century.You thought him discussing his pokemon sucess was bad,now he is yelling to other people on DieviantArt for tracing a photo of MY LITTLE PONY 0-0.I think now he will make it only in our dreams.......... Stop being depressive! It's not helping... Can't Let You Do That, StarFox! 09:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) it is said that episode 9 will be relase on 16:00 in 7/12/2011 (GTM + 2) Sinanco 23:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you get that information from? So close but yet so far... 05:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt that it's gonna be released at 4 in the afternoon Do not fear ... Alvin-Earthworm corfirms to move forward with SMBZ episode 9 through deviantart journal on Thu Nov 10, 2011, 12:26 AM. Link Draycos 02:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ^ Non-Depressive, good news above this ^ Really? Awesome! Sorry to not introduce myself first, I just got a little overexcited. I'm @Bunnyboo50, I'm also a fan of Super Mario Bros. Z, well until this year when I discovered one of the episodes on YouTube. I became so interested in the series that I became one of the series' biggest fans! After seeing episode 8 with a big cliffhanger left behind, I thought at first that the series had been discontinued, that is until I found out that Alvin was just doing other projects. I don't blame him for slacking off though, I think he just wanted to do other projects besides the Super Mario Bros Z. It's great to know that Alvin hasn't quit (then again, he might not have been planning to cancel it the whole time.) but I'm just so happy! It's great to know Alvin's back on the project of making Episode 9 of the Super Mario Bros. Z! :DD [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit''-''' '']]I Love Candy!''' 00:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) It's good to see that Alvin Earthworm's taken SMBZ off hiatus. I'm so happy. So close but yet so far... 06:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) SMBZ Release Date On the SMBZ home page, the calendar marks the release date for SMBZ Episode 9 as April 1, 2012 LevenThumps 22:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) You know thats april fools day right?Masterman64 12:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC)masterman64 They did that last year on April Fools Day... So why are you fooling for it again this year? DODONGO DISLIKES SMOKE 11:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't the Pokemon Anime come out on April Fools day, though? And anyways, I don't see the reason why they'd post the date on the calendar as an April Fools Day Joke when it isn't even close to April Fools Day. Wouldn't it be a bit more logical to wait until early-to-late March to upload it there as a prank? Then again, EGM did post some April Fools Day jokes at least two actual months early. Weedle McHairybug 14:05, January 13, 2012 (UTC) SMBZ Cancelled Everyone. Alvin Earthworm is cancelling SMBZ. Click this link to find out more. alvin-earthworm.deviantart.com :Reminds me of Woody's Roundup's end now... Weedle McHairybug 14:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Episode 9 will never arrive now: http://alvin-earthworm.deviantart.com/journal/I-m-sorry-292397725 That's a serious mortal blow to every SMBZ fan, even to me. I already lost my purpose to be here. I hate to say, but I guess it's farewell. There's no point to keep this wiki active, since series are now dead. Farewell and take care. SonicSSBB We might have Mecha Sonic's Defeat, but that's a spinoff what if alvin gave the rights of smbz to someone else? He won't give it to somebody If he won't give the series rights to anyone else, then it's obviously not cancelled forever. ~~Miletichz~~ There actually might still be some hope, guys. The trailer he posted of what he did, when it got to the end of the trailer, has the caption "The End?" on it, which is an odd choice of words to use for permanently ending a series. Weedle McHairybug 00:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Alvin-Earthworm is Retiring I just read on the official website of Super Mario Bros. Z that Alvin-Earthworm is retiring from the series and will no longer make any new episodes. I'm sorry to say, but this is the truth. No way will he be making another episode or finish episode 9. So, in that case, you can visit the site to see the videos, the timeline of the series, or just explore around the website. However, the website will not be around much longer, as it will expire sometime by August of 2012. I would like to be interested in finishing the series for Alvin-Earthworm and try some different ideas (even though we've got to stick with the original storyline that Alvin-Earthworm lay out for). Or, if you would like, you can visit other SMBZ-related videos such as Super Mario Bros. Heroes of the Stars, Dimension Mix-Up, Mega Sonic Bros. AF, or Mario and Luigi: Plan X on YouTube. Search some of those videos, and you're all set. To uncover the secrets and answer the questions, this is the message that you guys can look at to tell that, yes, this is the ending point of the series. 18:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Samuel Traxler Alvin-Earthworm will be Return Alvin will be back after soon. Samueljoo (talk) 05:41, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Just Stop... Will you people give it up already? He's NOT going back to SMBZ. At all...EVER! RnR (talk) 19:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Stop Argument Stop arguing, I'm know about Alvin is not coming back, but he'll be here. I'm going to make the scenes. Samueljoo (talk) 01:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) As Weedle McHairybug said, the Episode 9 preview said "The End?", it could imply something. Also looking at Alvin's comments on some of the SMBZ episodes on his Alvinartwork channel, it says "Don't call us, we'll call you" among other things. This could mean something. The Balls are Inert in my other Pants Pocket (talk) 10:45, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, the comments were made in 2009 -_-' Nobody worry! The series WILL be finished in a 30+ minute epic finale done by a team of elite CalArts animators with years of experience working in unison to ensure movie-quality. See the article and kickstarter page!!! This is not just a "fan spin-off," this is a professionally-done project!